Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-69946, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-141061, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-310401, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-310154.